


Silence

by catnipcutie (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actually I might add a backstory, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Other, Short One Shot, please just read this, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/catnipcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The garden is overgrown now. It has been a while since you came to this place. She is waiting for you.<br/>You are the main character, and you have to pay someone a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

The garden is overgrown now. It has been a while since you came to this place. She is waiting for you.

"Hello, Thana," you say.

She doesn't answer you. It's rude of her, the beauty of the day spoiled by her silence. But she has good reasons for not answering.

"I'm sorry," you murmur.

She doesn't even look at you.

"You're probably still mad, aren't you? I know. I screwed up. Just... Please. Another chance is all I'm asking for!"

You hear the leaves rustle in the trees, the sound of breaths, the wind. But not her voice. A tear rolls down your cheek. You shake your head.

"I expected as much. See you later, Thana."

You walk away from the headstone, wishing that things could have been different. But she's gone. She's not going to answer you now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Did I accomplish a plot twist?  
> Dear lord, this made me a little sad to write.


End file.
